EO Smut
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: LOL Do I even need a summary? The title says it all. A series of oneshots about my favorite couple gettin' it on.
1. Hotel Encounter

**EO Smut**

**Hotel Encounter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them.**

**A/N: I just felt like writing something fun and… well… smutty. Of course, I think my idea of smut is sort of toned down. This will be a series of oneshots that I will add to when I think of other wonderful PWP situations.**

She was waiting in the hotel lobby, a balaclava wrapped around her to keep out the cold chill of early March as well as to hide her identity from the prying eyes. They had come here separately to meet in secret; it was a decision that had been arrived at late last night when he had snuck out of her apartment for fear of being scene by a neighbor in the light of day. She had arrived first and so she had to wait.

She heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see him with a baseball cap pulled down so that the brim practically hid the top half of his face and a scarf wrapped around the bottom half. He looked so ridiculous that a small chuckle escaped her lips before she could check herself. She coughed softly and managed to regain her composure "Hey," she whispered.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, indicating the spot next to her. He couldn't help smiling. There was just something so exciting about this sneaking around.

Olivia moved over a few inches and patted the spot softly "Just sit down," she said in a playful whisper "Don't do all of that 'What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?' crap."

Elliot sat beside her and leaned in close, whispering seductively in her ear "I thought you liked that part."

Olivia grinned impishly "I like the part that comes afterwards," she replied coyly, turning her head and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good thing I got this then," Elliot held out the key card for the room he had rented for the evening. He had paid in cash; he was afraid that IAB was checking his credit card statements.

Olivia stood up and taking a quick look around the lobby, because on some levels, she was just as paranoid as Elliot was about getting busted by IAB and losing their partnership or worse, their jobs. "What room number?" she asked as she led the way to the stairs.

"247," he answered, following her up to the room.

They arrived at the room and wasted no time getting inside. Once they were inside, Olivia removed her balaclava, tossing it to the floor recklessly.

Elliot pulled off his baseball cap and scarf in a similar fashion and stepped forward to wrap his arms around her "I've missed you," he whispered as he kissed her.

She laughed as she kissed him back "It's only been twenty five minutes," she reminded him.

"Would you believe me," Elliot murmured as he removed her coat and trailed kisses along her neck and jaw line "That it's been the longest twenty five minutes of my life."

"Probably not," she laughed again as she pulled off Elliot's coat and let it fall to the floor. Her hands found their way under his shirt and she gently caressed the sculpted muscles of his chest "You're so corny sometimes," she told him as she stepped out of her shoes.

He gently lowered her to the bed as he stepped out of his own shoes "But that's why you love me," he teased as he climbed on the bed beside her.

Without warning, Olivia pulled Elliot's shirt over his head and leaned forward to kiss the muscles that had been hidden beneath "Yep," she grinned.

Soon the two of them were practically ripping the clothes off of each other. Before long, they both lay naked on the hotel bed. Elliot smiled as he moved over her, watching the burning desire in her eyes.

They moved together, slowly, each savoring the contact, trying to draw out the pleasure as long as they could. But soon the slowness became too much and Olivia quickened the pace. Elliot followed in kind, the hotel mattress's springs begging for mercy but neither one heard the noise over the beating of their own hearts.

They came as one, passionate, breathless cries of one another's name called out into the stillness of the room. They collapsed together in a heap of limbs. Nothing else mattered. The lengths that they had gone to in order to be alone, to protect their careers, the fear that each had felt in the pit of their stomachs when they had come up with this idea, the fact that they couldn't tell anyone about the happiness that each had found, none of that mattered in that moment. There were just the two of them, two people in love.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, the world and all of its problems could wait until the morning.

**A/N: I love you guys and I love reviews so you know what to do LOL. I have a few more ideas for fun smut so I might add another one of these soon.**


	2. Rain and Fire

**EO Smut**

**Rain and Fire**

**A/N: This one is a little more… well you'll see. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews for the first one.**

The rain poured down hard as Olivia Benson stood, waiting at the bus stop. Her car was still in the shop after what had happened the previous week. She had been lucky, very lucky to have escaped the crash with just a bump on the head and a few cuts and bruises.

She had been so out of it right after, the hit to the head causing her to teeter just on the edge of consciousness but she still remembered the worry in Elliot's voice as he plowed through the fiery wreckage like a mad man, trying to get her out. His frantic cries haunted her sleep ever since.

She hadn't seen him since she had woken up in the hospital, the second he saw that she was awake, he got up and left. Cragen had informed her that he had taken some time off and insisted that she do the same. She had just come from a check up with her doctor who had assured her that she was perfectly fine to go back to active duty. She would be returning to work the next day but she didn't know if Elliot would be there or not.

The rain fell harder, there was no sign of the bus and Olivia sighed. It was getting cold and she was soaked to the bone. Just at that moment she heard his voice. It was tired and gruff sounding but there was no mistaking it "Hey," was all he said at first.

She turned to face him. He looked as if he had aged at least five years in the week since she had seen him last. He looked haggard, as if he hadn't slept at all. He looked lonely and he looked sad. She reached her hand out to him "Hi," she smiled warmly.

Elliot cleared his throat "The bus," he began to explain, finding himself choking up a bit "Isn't coming," he finished simply. It had been right across the street from his building that it had happened. No one was sure how but the bus had crashed into the front of a Starbucks. Elliot had heard the screams and jumped in to help. He had pulled the body of a woman from the wreckage and for one terrifying moment he had thought that the lifeless body in his arms was Olivia.

He hadn't been able to breathe. He needed to get out of there. When the last ambulance had pulled away and all the victims were accounted for, he had started walking, his path following the same route that would have been taken by the number seventy bus. He hadn't intended it that way but it had just happened. He walked onward, through the rain with no concern for how wet his clothes were becoming. He just couldn't get that woman out of his mind, except it was Olivia's face, instead of the one that he had seen when he had turned the body over, that he kept seeing in his mind.

Olivia was about to ask why and how he knew this fact but the look in his eyes told her that she should leave the topic where it was. "Wanna split a cab?" she offered.

He nodded numbly, even though he didn't want to go back to his place "Sure," he whispered.

It took Olivia only a couple minutes to hale a cab. She held the door and waited for Elliot to slide in first but he didn't move. She placed her hand lightly on his forearm "C'mon El," she said softly "It's getting cold out here."

He obeyed and she slid in after him. She started to give the driver Elliot's address but he held up a hand, silencing her with a swift and firmer than necessary "No." Both Olivia and the driver stared at him for a long time. Elliot cleared his throat and added in a whisper "I… just can't go back there right now."

Olivia could tell that something was bothering him so instead of press him on the issue, she simply gave the driver her address and leaned back in her seat. When the cab stopped, Olivia paid the driver and led Elliot up to her apartment. "You should get out of those wet clothes," she said as she opened the door and flipped on the light "I think I have something for you, wait here."

She returned moments later with a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. They were men's size and Elliot wondered, as he stripped off his soaking clothes in her bathroom, just which boyfriend had left them at her apartment. He found his mind wandering and soon he was pondering whether she had made love to the man who had worn these clothes. He soon pulled his thoughts back to the present though.

He came out of the bathroom to find Olivia, standing in the kitchen, brewing coffee for the both of them and heating up soup on the stove top. She was wearing gray sweats and a black camisole. She looked up and smiled at him "I thought maybe you'd like some soup."

"Thanks," he said simply, taking a seat at one of the two stools at her kitchen counter; she didn't have a table or chairs.

She ladled the soup into two bowls and took a seat beside him. She slid the bowl in front of him and handed him a spoon "Ya know," she began as she lifted a spoonful of soup to her lips "It's been a while."

Elliot nodded "Sorry about that," he said as he stirred his soup around aimlessly in the bowl. He was still thinking about that woman and still picturing Olivia's face in place of hers. He had been incredibly lucky that Olivia hadn't ended up that way.

"It's okay," Olivia said understandingly, turning to look at him "I just missed you that's all."

Elliot reached out and laid a hand on her knee. He stared into her eyes "I missed you too," he said softly.

Olivia placed her hand over his, looking down at the ground "I never got a chance to say thanks," she whispered.

"Huh?" Elliot asked, momentarily confused.

"When I woke up in the hospital," she clarified "You left so quickly that I never got the chance to say thank you." Lucky though she may have been, the doctors told her that she was even luckier that Elliot had gotten her out of the car so quickly.

Elliot placed his other hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was face to face with him once more "You don't have to thank me Olivia," he whispered as he leaned closer.

Their lips were mere centimeters away at this point. Olivia felt her breath hitch as she opened her mouth to respond "Elliot," she whispered "I want to thank you."

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips tenderly to hers. He had almost lost her and he couldn't stand the thought. She was so much a part of his life that it was unfathomable that he could live a second knowing that she would never come back to him.

Olivia smiled against him as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to gain entrance as her hand wrapped around the back of his neck. She had dreamed of what this moment would be like for years now. It was a dream that had sucked her dry emotionally because she thought that there was no chance he could ever feel for her what she felt for him and how can one hope to love when they know that the one they truly love is the one they can never have. But as his arms encircled her and lifted her off of the stool, supporting her gently against the wall as he separated to look at her, she knew she had been wrong. From the look in his eyes, she knew without words, that the feeling had been there all along.

His cries echoed in her head once again. The desperate, panicked cries of a man who was afraid of losing something dear to him and she knew that it was safe to tell him the secret that she had held so long "I love you," she whispered kissing his chest through the t-shirt whose true owner she barely remembered.

He dropped his lips to the top of her head "I love you too," he told her, "So much."

Olivia felt the tears welling in her eyes and looked up to see that Elliot was near tears as well. She dropped her sweat pants to the floor and smiled seductively and Elliot before she wound her legs around his waist and reached down, pushing his sweat pants down until they pooled around his feet.

He moved slowly inside her, a connection that the two had needed for so long and perhaps tonight most of all. At some point during the night, they moved from the kitchen to the bedroom. They fell asleep side by side, their tortured souls having found a momentary peace.

Olivia awoke before Elliot the next morning. She rolled to her side and flipped on the news. A picture of a fiery crash took up the screen. Olivia gasped, recognizing the neighborhood instantly. She looked down at Elliot who was still sleeping beside her and dropped her lips to his cheek. She flipped off the TV and picked up the phone.

"Cragen," her captain answered.

"Cap it's me," she said softly so as not to wake Elliot.

"Olivia," Cragen heard something in her tone that he wasn't sure he had ever heard before "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly "I just… I'm not ready to come back to work yet."

"Okay," Cragen said understandingly. Truthfully, he would have liked it if she had taken more than just the one week off "Take care of yourself and don't rush it."

"Thanks Captain," she said before hanging up. She curled up beside Elliot once more. She hadn't chosen to take the day off because of herself. Elliot needed her and she was going to do everything in her power to make him feel safe.

**A/N: Well, it wasn't too smutty but I hope it was still good. Please review.**


	3. Knowing

**EO Smut**

**Knowing**

"I want to let go," she whispered, turning from him "I want to be able to forget all of it. I wish that I'd never met him."

"Would it be better?" he asked, stepping closer to her "You would still have all those burning questions, you'd still be searching for the truth."

"The truth wasn't worth this," she felt tears coming and wondered if she could just start running, down the overgrown path. Could she really escape the pain if she ran fast enough? Probably not… definitely not.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his words reminding her of why they had come.

"Yeah," she whispered. Among everything that had come with knowing Simon Marsden, all the pain of knowing what he was, had come the knowledge that her father had been dead for years and the location of his grave. She had asked Elliot to accompany her because she knew that she couldn't face it alone. "Which way do we go?" she asked, tilting her head back and taking a deep breath of the fresh early spring air. She just knew she had to do this.

Elliot took her hand and, glancing down ever so often at the map in his other hand, led her to an unremarkable grave at the end of a line of headstones. "Joe Marsden," he read aloud off the headstone "1940-1997."

Olivia stood there for a long time. She had come this far but she didn't know what she should do. Was she supposed to say something? Was it possible that he father in what ever corner of hell he resided in could hear what she had to say? After all this time, did she really have anything to say to him at all? She turned to Elliot "What do I do?" she asked, sounding almost terrified now that she knew.

Elliot looked back at her with concern "You don't have to do anything," he told her simply. "What did you want to do coming here?"

She thought about it a while before she answered "I don't know. I just… I wish I could have told him how much I hated him for what he did. How I hate him for being the reason I'm here."

"Don't hate him for that," Elliot countered quickly.

"What?" she asked in astonishment.

"Hate him for raping your mom," Elliot told her, cupping her cheek and leaning closer "Hate him for knowing about you and never coming to you and telling you who he was. Hate him for never being punished for the things he'd done in his life. But never," he leaned closer still, wrapping his other arm around her waist "Never hate him for giving you life and don't hate yourself for it either."

She felt the tears coming again and pulled away from Elliot so that she could hide them. She simply stared at the grave a while longer. In the back of her mind, she still wondered why he had kept that picture. He knew she was his but why keep the picture? Had he been proud of her? She wanted to think so. Had he regretted the things he had done? Was that why he never approached her? Why did she feel so compelled to find a shred of humanity in a man that she had been taught to hate almost since the day she was born?

After a while, she looked back in Elliot's direction. She cleared her throat "I think I wanna go home now," she whispered.

"Okay," Elliot kept his arm wrapped protectively around her as they walked back to the car. Olivia simply laid her head on his shoulder. The day had been emotionally exhausting for her. Elliot opened the passenger's side door for her. "Your place or mine?" he asked as she slid in with a heavy sigh; he didn't want her to be alone tonight.

"Hmm…?" Olivia murmured, thinking about it for a second "Yours I guess," her voice was distant. As the car pulled away from the parking space, she kept her eyes on the tree lined paths of the cemetery. If she started running, could she run fast enough?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sat, propped against pillows in Elliot's bed, watching chick flicks on his TV. He had known that this day would be hard on her so he had prepared. He had rented three of her all time favorite movies and had cooked dinner for her. She was glad that she had him.

He came over to the bed, holding out a bowl of strawberry ice cream. He sat down beside her and offered it to her. When she turned away from it he smiled softly. She had told him about what Simon had told her "Don't take your anger out on the ice cream," he grinned. He held up the bowl and pushed it towards her "Strawberry is your favorite. Just listen, it wants you to eat it," and then he did something that made her love him even more. In a high pitched voice he said "Olivia, please, eat me. I wuv you," he waved the bowl in her face as he told her what the ice cream wanted.

"You are insane," she half giggled half sobbed as she caved and took the bowl of ice cream and the spoon that he offered her.

"I know," he smiled, leaning back against the pillows beside her "What would you do without me?" he asked jokingly. He didn't expect the honest response that came out of Olivia's mouth.

"I don't know," she whispered "I don't want to know."

He dropped his arm around her shoulder "I love you," he whispered "It's gonna be okay."

"I love you too," she whispered back, kissing him with lips sticky with strawberry ice cream "Thank you for being here."

Elliot smiled warmly "There's no where I'd rather be."

Later that night, Olivia awoke from an uneasy dream about Simon. Elliot's arm was draped protectively over her waist and she felt herself calm immediately, just knowing he was there. Moments later he stirred awake "You okay?" he asked groggily.

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze "Yeah," she whispered. No matter how much it hurt, she was glad she knew the truth and she was glad that she didn't have to face it alone. "I'm okay," she rolled over to face him and kissed his lips softly "Go back to sleep."

**A/N: Okay so this wasn't smut and I should probably change the title to "EO Oneshots" or something like that but I'm just too lazy LOL. Anyway, I just didn't think that Olivia would be in the mood for sex after visiting her father's grave.**


	4. His Choice

**EO Smut**

**His Choice**

**A/N: Okay guys, I still have some writer's block on "Fooling Ourselves" and pretty much everything else so what better way to get through it than to write some "EO Smut"? So here is the next smutty installment. I hope it won't disappoint. And as always, let me know what you think.**

The knock at her door came an three minutes to midnight. Grumbling, Olivia pulled herself from her sheets and went to answer it. She looked through the peephole abd saw Elliot. Without a word she opened the door and let him in.

He strode past her and to the center of her living room before turning to her. She closed the door and took a step towards him. After a long silence during which the two simply looked into each other's eyes, she finally spoke "Why did you come here Elliot?"

He shrugged before reaching out and pulling her into a hug "I'm not sure," he whispered. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Olivia reluctantly pulled away "You should be at home, with Kathy," she turned away, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. Life just wasn't fair sometimes. She had no control over who she'd fallen in love with and she had even less control over who that person just happened to be married to and who he decided to sleep with. She never felt so vulnerable in her life than when she was around Elliot and strangely enough, usually she didn't have a problem with that, but these days she felt like she was going insane.

"She can manage without me," Elliot murmured dejectedly.

Olivia turned to him "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

Elliot sank onto the couch "I'm an idiot," he sighed.

Olivia sat down beside him and put a hand on his arm "Tell me something I didn't know?" her half hearted attempt at humor did nothing to lesson the tension of the atmosphere around them.

"Ha ha," Elliot said dryly, removing her hand from his arm and just holding it. He gazed into her eyes for a long time before he spoke next "I don't want to be with Kathy," those words had barely registered in Olivia's mind before he added the words that truly floored her "I want to be with you."

"Wh…What?" she asked, not sure she had heard him correctly but hoping against all hope that she had.

"Olivia," Elliot lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it before pulling her into his lap "I love you."

Olivia smiled softly, leaning against him. She turned her head and placed a feather light kiss to his lips before she responded "I was hoping you did."

Elliot stood up, holding her in his arms "I never want to be with anyone else," he told her as he set her gently down.

"Me neither," she responded, kissing him again, much deeper this time. She tugged him in the direction of the bedroom and he followed willingly. Neither one could wait that long however as they pulled clothes off one another and discarded them on the hallway floor.

"I want you so bad," Elliot whispered in a deep voice full of desire as he pressed her up against the wall right outside the door of the bedroom.

Olivia moaned, leaning her head back and allowing him to trail kisses down her neck. Her fingers ran down his side, trailing their way to the clear embodiment of how much he did want her. She stroked him tenderly with her fingers, teasing him, reveling in his moans and gasps of pleasure. She wound one leg around his waist, desperately needing to feel him inside her. She tenderly led him to her opening and gave his shaft one last caress before withdrawing her hand.

He entered her slowly and moved gently. She lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist as well. She bent her head forward and kissed the muscles of his chest, nipping and tonguing the flesh. He used his own head to move hers back against the wall as his lips trailed their way down to her breasts. She joined her hands with his and bucked against him, urging him to go faster. Their lips found one another just at the point when they both climaxed. Each one screamed the other's name, muffled by the kiss that they shared.

When it was over, Olivia's legs fell away from Elliot's waist and they stood there, leaning on each other for support as they panted. Words weren't necessary; they both knew what the other was thinking.

Olivia lifted her head from Elliot's shoulder and kissed him once more "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed and crawled in beside her "I always hoped you did," he admitted, wrapping his arms around her.


	5. Sex on the Beach

**EO Smut**

**Sex on the Beach**

**A/N: Still have the writer's block thing going so I decided to write another one of these. I hope you like this one. I've been thinking about writing something like this for a long time and I hope I did the ideas in my head some justice.**

Olivia looked up at the perfect blue sky dotted only here and there with white, puffy clouds. It was a gorgeous day. She and Elliot had decided to get out of the city for the weekend and they had come here to do some canoeing. She leveled her gaze again and noticed that she had fallen out of rhythm with Elliot and the canoe had turned to one side slightly. Her cheeks flushed as she hurried to keep up.

"Falling asleep back there?" Elliot asked with a deep chuckle.

"No," Olivia defended quickly before adding "The scenery is just so beautiful."

Elliot turned around and smiled at her "Yeah," he responded. His shoulders had started to stiffen from paddling and without thinking, he stretched his arms above his head, releasing his grip on the paddle which promptly fell into the river and was dragged away by the currant. By the time Elliot had realized what happened, it was too late.

"Elliot!" Olivia squealed with a mixture of amusement and pure horror.

"At least we still have one paddle," Elliot protested, holding his hands in the air.

"And what are you going to tell the rental place when we return a canoe that only had one paddle?" Olivia inquired.

"It's just a paddle," he said reaching for the one that Olivia was holding "Like I said, we still have one left."

Olivia clung to the paddle and shifted it so that it was out of Elliot's reach "Oh no, you're not getting your hands on this one," she told him with a cocky grin "I'll take it from here," Olivia proceeded to paddle alternating sides as she went.

"Come on," Elliot cajoled "Give me the paddle?"

"Nope," she smirked "Not gonna happen."

It was at this point that Elliot shifted his weight the wrong way. Before he could do anything about it, the canoe tipped over and he and Olivia were splashing in the water.

"This water is cold!" Olivia yelled as soon as she had surfaced. She was still holding the paddle "You want the paddle?" she asked and used it to send a large amount of water splashing into Elliot's face.

Elliot disappeared under the water and Olivia waved the paddle above her head in triumph but when he didn't resurface she got worried "Elliot," she called, trying to see through the surface of the rushing water. She hadn't felt the paddle make contact with his head but she could have been wrong. The thought that she might have inadvertently knocked him unconscious sickened her. "Elliot," she called again. "Elliot, please answer me," she called desperately.

At that moment, without her noticing, Elliot broke through the surface of the water and grabbed Olivia's waist. "Surprise!" he laughed.

Olivia was so shocked that she let go of the paddle all together. She turned around in Elliot's arms and looked at him. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or angry. "Elliot," she managed, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips "You scared me."

He held her close as the two of them bobbed in the water their faces only inches apart "Sorry," he whispered, brushing a lock of wet hair out of her face.

Olivia smiled though her eyes were beginning to mist over, "No problem," she whispered as she kissed him again.

After a while the two of them realized that the canoe had completely disappeared down the bend of the river "This isn't good," Elliot remarked as soon as the two of them became aware of their surroundings once more.

The two detectives swam for shore and sat on the sandy beach in pure confusion "What are we gonna do now?" Olivia asked. The map of the area and their cell phones had been in the boat.

"That's a good question," Elliot replied as he began to peel off his wet clothes and lay them flat on the hot sand to dry.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, surprised but not displeased with the show.

"It's not good to stay in these wet clothes too long," Elliot said "You should probably take yours off too."

"What?" Olivia tried to feign offense at the suggestion. She and Elliot had been dating for three months, during which time he had seen her naked many times. She pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra. She laid them out on the sand. With the hot sun, it wouldn't take long for their clothes to dry and the remoteness of the area ensured that no one would come upon them while they were unclothed.

Olivia stretched out beside her clothes, the warm sand felt good against her skin "We're gonna have a lot of explaining to do when we get back to civilization," she remarked.

"Yeah," Elliot sighed as he stretched out beside her "I wonder how much it costs when you lose a canoe."

Olivia rolled onto her side and faced him "How exactly are we going to get back to civilization?" she asked, slightly worried.

Elliot wrapped his arms protectively around her as they lay there "We'll figure it out," he told her "Maybe the cell phones fell to the bottom of the river when the canoe capsized. I bet I could go find them with no problem." He stood up and waded into the river.

Olivia sat up "Be careful," she called.

Elliot smiled before taking a deep breath and disappearing beneath the water's surface. He reappeared a minute later with a grim expression on his face. He dragged his body back to shore and flopped down beside Olivia "No luck," he sighed in resignation.

Olivia placed her hand on his chest "It's okay," she smiled "We'll just wait until our clothes dry and we can find our way back through the woods."

Elliot nodded and lay back on the sand. "What are we supposed to do while we wait?" he asked.

Olivia flashed him a mischievous grin as she moved on top of him "Well, let's see," she rubbed her hips against his "We're stranded on a beach and we're naked," she reached down and ran the fingers of her left hand from the muscles of his chest to the tip of him penis "I wonder what we could do to pass the time."

Elliot grinned, reaching up and pulling her down to him, kissing her lips feverishly as he rolled her onto her back "Sounds like fun," he murmured as he trailed kisses along her jaw line.

Olivia moaned in pleasure and lifted her hips off the sand to meet Elliot's. He entered her and together the two of them moved first slowly then frantically, each trying to get the most out of the experience. When they came they came at the same time and loudly.

Elliot collapsed on top of Olivia and breathed heavily "Wow," he whispered.

Olivia smiled softly "Yeah," she whispered "Wow."

The two of them lay together for a long time while their clothes dried. When the sun had begun to sink below the horizon, Olivia checked and found that the clothes were sufficiently dry. They got dressed and followed the river back to civilization.

They did have a lot of explaining to do to the owner of the canoe rental place but the man seemed to be glad that they hadn't been killed; apparently, the river got very rough just beyond the bend where the canoe had tipped over.

As they walked to the car Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder "That was one hell of an afternoon," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed. She turned to him and smirked "How long do you think it'll be before our…" she cleared her throat "Private areas, are free of sand?" she asked.

Elliot cringed "God only knows."


	6. Dance Class

**EO Smut**

**Dance Class**

**A/N: I still can't think of anything else for my other stories and I'm having a lot of fun writing these things so here's another one. Hope you enjoy.**

"Dance class?" Elliot asked, looking up at Olivia in surprise "Why do we need to take a dance class? I thought we did alright at the policeman's ball last year."

Olivia grinned, sliding down beside him on the couch and wrapping her arms around his neck "You may have thought you did well, but my feet have a different version of that story to tell," she kissed him tenderly before standing up again "Besides, this isn't just the policeman's ball we're talking about here, this is our wedding and I don't want you scuffing up my nice new shoes," she turned and headed into the bedroom.

Elliot rose from the couch and followed her, his arms encircling her from behind as he pulled her flush against his chest "Can't we just skip the reception entirely?" he enquired, nibbling playfully on her ear "Skip straight to the honey moon."

She turned in his embrace and slapped his chest lightly "You're such a guy," she teased kissing him and pulling away out of reach "We're not gonna skip out on our own reception. Think of all the people who will be so disappointed," she pouted.

Elliot couldn't resist her when she pouted like that "What time is the class?" he asked.

Olivia smiled brilliantly, pulling the flyer from her pocket and handing it to her soon to be husband "Don't be late," she leaned in and gave him one last kiss before grabbing her gym bag off the bed and heading out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay couples," the cheery dance instructor called from the front of the room as she turned the music on.

Olivia rested serenely in Elliot's arms as they twirled around the room "How are your feet doing?" Elliot whispered in her ear.

"Perfect," she murmured contentedly.

Elliot laughed, bending his head and kissing her neck. He felt so ridiculous practicing ballroom dancing in jeans but he had to admit it had its positives. His hands began to forget their place in the dance and they trailed aimlessly down Olivia's sides and around to her back "What do you say you and I sneak out of here?" he asked.

Olivia looked up at him, smiling softly "What is it with you and wanting to sneak out of places?" she asked.

"I want you all to myself," he whispered seductively.

Olivia's breath hitched when his hands made their way down to her rear end and remained there. She risked a furtive glance at the other couples to make sure none of them had noticed. Her face flushed and she buried it in Elliot's chest "You're gonna be the death of me," she murmured. She covertly led him to the exit; she couldn't stand it anymore, he had pushed her to the edge and she had to have him right then and there.

They'd barely made it to the back seat of the car before her hands were beneath his t-shirt. When they were safely inside the privacy of the vehicle, her desire for him became more desperate and his for her as well. Soon they had managed to remove one another's pants and the delicate dance of making love in a tight space began.

Olivia tilted her head back and laughed when Elliot's finger slipped inside her; it just felt so good. She reached up and pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately. Without breaking the kiss, he withdrew his hand and entered her, slow and gentle, soft and beautiful, each one drawing as much pleasure from the moment as they could.

Olivia felt herself drawing close to the edge when something made her and Elliot pull apart almost immediately, Elliot managing to release all over her bare thighs.

"Oh Crap!" Olivia hissed, pulling her shirt over herself quickly and reaching for her pants, only to hold them up in front of herself like a denim shield.

Elliot sat there, his face beet red, staring past Olivia out the window. He was frozen with embarrassment, staring at their dance instructor.

The cheerful woman knocked on the window again and smiled "See you again next week," she called through the glass before turning away and disappearing.

"Do you think she saw us?" Olivia asked, climbing into the front seat, wanting nothing more than to get home as soon as possible.

"I don't know," Elliot replied, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car "But I can tell you one thing. That's the last dance class I'm ever taking."

Olivia nodded "Next time don't start something you aren't prepared to finish," she laughed.

"Hey," Elliot objected "I was totally prepared to finish. It was just… it was just that…" he trailed off.

Olivia through her head back and laughed "Maybe we can finish tonight?" she suggested. And that's exactly what they did.


	7. Thanksgiving Surprise

**EO Smut**

**Thanksgiving Surprise**

**A/N: Just a little Holiday goodness for ya'll out there. After all, love is what this season is all about :)**

Simon had taken his wife and son to California for Thanksgiving so Olivia was alone for the holiday. Instead of just simply settling for some microwave dinner, Olivia had opted to make a roast chicken. A chicken, she rationalized, was just a miniature turkey. It was something to do anyway and it was better than feeling sorry for herself all day.

She hadn't expected company so when the buzzer went off as she was pulling the chicken out of the oven, she was surprised. She set the mock turkey on the counter and went to the intercom. "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Elliot," the familiar voice of her partner replied "Can I come up?"

"Sure," Olivia replied. She returned to her chicken and waited for him to knock. When he did, she opened the door to see him standing there with a pie in one hand and a bouquet of white carnations, peppered with baby's breath and maidenhair ferns.

Olivia smiled at the bouquet in Elliot's hand and took it from him "Thank you," she said, beckoning him in. She got a vace and filled it with water, placing it in the middle of the table. She turned to Elliot who still stood beside her couch, unsure of what to do.

Olivia walked over to him and took the pie box from his hands "What kind of pie did you bring?" she asked. She hadn't planned on having him over for dinner; she thought that he would be with his family but she was glad to see him just the same. She really didn't want to be alone on Thanksgiving.

"Peach," Elliot shrugged. His eyes were drawn to the counter where the chicken sat. He smiled "You made a chicken?"

"Why not?" Olivia countered a bit defensively "It was just going to be me. Why make a whole turkey if I'm never gonna eat it?" She saw the look on Elliot's face and quickly added "There's enough for two if you want to stay." She wanted him to stay.

"I'd like that," he told her softly with a small smile.

She returned his smile and got a plate from the cabinet. It had been a very long time since she had actually sat down with someone, let alone Elliot, for a real meal on real dishes in her apartment.

"So," Olivia began as she opened a bottle of wine "Why aren't you spending Thanksgiving with Kathy?" as soon as the words left her lips, she regretted them.

Elliot sighed heavily. He accepted the glass Olivia offered him and took a deep gulp. He set the glass down and took a deep breath "She took the kids and left again."

Olivia almost dropped her wineglass "When?" she asked quietly.

"This morning," Elliot said sadly. "Can you believe it Liv," he said, laughing, humorlessly "She chose today of all days to walk out on me. She really nose how to twist that damn knife once its in."

Olivia studied her partner's face really studied it. His eyes were puffy. He had been crying. She wondered why he hadn't called her when it had happened. She wondered how many hours he had spent alone with his thoughts. She reached across the table and grasped his hand in both of hers "Oh, El. I'm so sorry."

"I've just gotta accept it Liv," he said, looking up and into her understanding eyes "My marriage is over."

"El, that's not-" she attempted to assure him otherwise but he cut her off.

"No Liv," he stopped her with a wave of his free hand "I've known it for a while now, I just wasn't willing to accept it. But today," he broke eye contact briefly "When she told me she was leaving. When she said just to let the turkey rot because no one would be there to eat it, I knew I couldn't pretend anymore."

Olivia nodded sadly "What are you going to do?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure," Elliot told her with a shake of his head. They finished their meal, keeping conversational topics light from then on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this movie?" Olivia asked as she appeared in the living room with two plates laden with pie and ice cream. She took a seat next to Elliot on the couch. She handed him his plate.

Elliot accepted his plate and smiled "North by Northwest," he replied.

Olivia's eyes sparkled "That's one of my absolute favorites," she cursed herself for not recognizing the movie from the second she'd walked into the room.

Elliot laughed "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she narrowed her eyes at him "Did you peg me as a Mel Gibson fan, Stabler?" she asked with just the hint of a smile on her lips.

"No," Elliot defended himself "It's just that this is one of my favorites too."

Olivia smiled and covered his hand with hers "Can't beat the classics, huh?"

"Not by a long shot," Elliot replied with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

Olivia's heart filled with joy to see him smile. He had suffered a tragic blow today. She hoped that she could help him keep from shattering like the last time. They turned their attention back to the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love a happy ending," Olivia smiled contentedly. Sometime during the movie she and Elliot had changed positions so that she was lying on top of him on the couch. Somehow, the pose didn't bother either of them.

Elliot smiled lazily up at her. They had opened another bottle of wine during the movie and the alcohol had given him a warm feeling in his soul. "Me too," his lips found her ear and he began to run his tongue around her earlobe.

Olivia pulled away and looked down at her partner "What do you think you're doing?" she asked a bit confused.

"You look gorgeous," Elliot told her with a grin.

She eyed him quizzically "What's going on with you?"

He straightened up slightly "I've come to realize something," he began "You make me happy."

"You make me happy too," she laughed lightly, climbing off of him "Now let's get this evening back to G rated."

"You don't understand," Elliot sat up, taking her delicate hands in his rough ones. "I love being a father and I love my kids but Kathy and I haven't been able to connect on a deeper level the way you and I do."

"El…?" Olivia stared at him, part of her hoping and part of her dreading the answer to the next question "What are you saying?"

"Let me be your Carry Grant?" he pleaded "Let me love you, please?"

Olivia looked at him "As long as you'll let me love you in return," she replied before bringing her lips to crash down on his.

The next thing either of them knew, they were tearing at each other's clothes and kissing each other in places more intimate than either had ever dared.

They didn't even bother to go to the bedroom. They made love right there on the couch. Both of them moaned in pleasure countless times, moving as one, knocking practically every throw pillow and cushion from the couch.

As they collapsed in a heap of exhausted limbs Olivia knew that this was definitely the best Thanksgiving she'd ever had. And she knew as she stared into Elliot's deep blue eyes that he agreed. Despite the bitter memory of Kathy leaving again and the realization that his marriage was over, he agreed.


End file.
